


But it's thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away - (When I am missing you to death)

by spookful



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookful/pseuds/spookful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after not writing for, like -- 20 years I've come up with this ficlet. I don't know what I'm doing anymore and probably need a drink or two. Hopefully I don't fuck everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away - (When I am missing you to death)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been removed from Wattpad and imported here for organizational reasons.
> 
> [The title belongs entirely to The Postal Service and Iron & Wine ("Such Great Heights"). ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCYWymG9fSs)

"Long day?" No answer. Not that Sips really expected one after asking five or six times at this point. Sjin seemed lost off somewhere in his own head, eyes on the clouds as they floated about the lake. Every now and then there'd be some small splash as a fish or two bumped the surface in search of insects and fallen leaves, but the world was otherwise silent around them.

They eventually pulled their way back onto the shore, a few thousand miles from the actual dock, and pressed themselves back against a rather large tree, leaves digging in their bare skin. Albeit Sjin was sat more on Sips than the ground. He didn't really mind though. "...A really long day, I guess."

"Well...hello," Sips said after having recovered from the surprise. "Good to see your back after all this time. How's it been?" Sjin shrugged and absently tugged at his beard. water dripping down onto Sips' stomach. "What's made the day feel so long, huh?"

"Just been....working things out. There's been a lot."

"A lot?"

"Yeah...doesn't matter. It really doesn't matter I don't think. I just...still end up thinking about it a lot from time to time, and even...even though I know that it doesn't matter there's just no stopping me from thinking about it. A lot."

"Makes sense." Sips shifted his arm so it could stretch across Sjin's shoulders and wrap around his side. "The more you want to not think of things you just end up thinking about them even more, you know? It's like...the vicious cycle or whatever."

"Imagine we could just sink in the lake and wake up somewhere far away from here. Where would we be?" Sjin's fingers pressed into the skin between Sips' ribs for a moment before dropping to hold tight onto his waist. "Think of just waking up and not being here for a while, or...or starting all over and becoming crazy..."

"Robot wranglers," Sips said, laughing. "In the wild west — but, like...in a futuristic wild west? Like, a hundred years from now saloons and spittoons really come back into style, but all the crims are rogue robots and busty love machines."

Sjin's stupid giggle made Sips breathe a little easier, smiling blissfully at nothing as his head tipped back against the tree. "And...and when we show up it's just like in that Doctor Who episode where we just come in — and we just save the day. Just like that...with our cowboy hats and, well — hopefully Amy won't be there. That'd just be the worst."

"Maybe she can help seduce all the robots though, Sjin. God, you ever think about that? Don't ever underestimate a feisty red head." Sjin snorted derisively and pulled his head up from Sips' chest. "... _What_? You big dork."

"So you think...you think that I couldn't seduce all the robots then?" Sjin asked in an overly dramatic tone with a truly scorned expression. "You know my hips don't lie, Sips, and...and I've got the moves."

"Well, Sjin — what makes you think I'd just let a bunch of crazy robots take advantage of you, huh? That's my job anyways."

"Shut up," Sjin stuttered out before laughing again. "I'm the one...taking advantage of you. With my charming good looks and...young, sprightly ways. You...you old man."

"Yeah?" Sips asked as he pushed them on the ground, pressing their foreheads together. "Gonna shove your young, sprightly ass right back in the lake, motherfucker. Go take care of those robots alone. See if I care —" Sjin cut his words short as he pressed their lips together, still smiling like an idiot. "You're just so fuckin' dumb, Sjin."

"I know."


End file.
